Bajo el mismo Sol
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una terrible ruptura deja a Michael De Santa al borde de la depresión... Clasificación K .


Un pequeño relato sobre Michael De Santa tras la misión "¿Alguien dijo yoga?" cuando Amanda y los chicos lo dejan por el instructor de yoga Fabien, Michael arruinado, se va a dar una vuelta, reflexionando y se queda en una banca, hasta que conoce a alguien más...

Michael De Santa, antiguo ladrón de bancos, asesino y psicópata, esas eran sus cualidades, antiguamente llamado Michael Townley, había perdido a la mujer que amaba y a sus hijos, James y Tracey, él había sido sustituido por Fabien, el instructor de yoga de Amanda, estaba sumido en la depresión y hasta había tratado de suicidarse, además de tener que soportar la ruptura con Amanda y la separación, tenía a su viejo amigo Trevor Phillips detrás de él, deseando en cualquier momento pegarle un tiro por haberlos abandonado a él y a Brad en la fuga tras el robo a Ludendorff en el 2004.

\- _¡"Estás solo, maldito psicópata"!_ Escuchaba la voz de su querida Amanda, tras haberlo dejado, por su ira no podía seguir viviendo con él.

Ahora estaba solo, tenía que trabajar para Dave Norton y para el insoportable de Steve Haines, debía tener que soportar a Trevor quien lo perseguía por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, solo tenía a Franklin y Lester, Martín Madrazo, bueno, tras haberle dado su palabra y que cumplió con lo que era debido por el daño que le había hecho a la casa de su colega rusa, lo dejó de perseguir y decidió cambiar su hostilidad por el de una amabilidad de negocios, pero hasta ahí.

\- "_¡Siempre lo arruinas todo"! ¡"Me arruinaste mi vida"! _ Escuchaba los gritos de Tracey y James, Michael se dio duro contra el lavamanos en el baño y luego se tuvo que tomar su medicación contra la ira.

En el espejo estaba escrito con el lápiz labial de su esposa _"Púdrete" , _su propio hijo lo había drogado y hasta le había quitado el auto y la billetera para que se pudieran hospedar en un hotel.

Contaba con el apoyo del Dr. Friendlander, pero lo único que podía hacer era recetarle remedios y de que fuera a terapia para calmarse, estaba bastante quebrado por lo ocurrido.

Decidió dar un paseo, así que se fue caminando por Los Santos, no quería toparse ni con Trevor o Madrazo, ya bastante complicado tenía ese día con los asuntos del pasado y con un Capo narco de México.

\- Soy un estúpido, mi familia me odia, ya desde que nací, mi madre y padre jamás me amaron, jamás mi familia entera me amó, ni siquiera mis abuelos, todos me odiaban por como era, jamás había querido una vida así pero me transformaron en lo que soy. Mis padres me hacían un lado, mis hermanos y hermanas me golpeaban, mis abuelos me odiaban, mis tíos me daban golpes cuando hablaba, hasta me odiaba el perro de la familia, como los odio, ojala tuviera la oportunidad, solo una para terminar con esto. Lo admito soy un fracasado, jamás seré amado por nadie, basta que Trevor venga y me disparé por lo de Brad, ya se habrá enterado de eso seguro. Se dijo Michael, mientras que se resignaba a sufrir y hasta tratar de llorar, jamás lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos, tenía todo el dolor por todo el cuerpo, en cualquier momento lloraría, como aquella vez que lo había atacado el perro de la familia o cuando su hermano le había pegado con una palanca para autos.

(Música determination de Naruto Shippuden)

"Si lloras por haber perdido el Sol, las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas".

Michael sabía lo que pasaba, desde que había nacido, siempre había sido rechazado por todos, desde la familia hasta en la escuela.

Se sentó en una banca del parque en el Centro de Los Santos y se quedó allí, mientras que las lágrimas humedecían su rostro.

A su vez, una chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos marrón oscuros, ella había terminado su relación con un chico, con quien llevaba un año juntos, pero por las estupideces de la gente, ella había roto con él, más que nada por su infidelidad.

\- ¡Espero que seas feliz, eres un malagradecido, espero que tengas una buena y feliz vida, no me busques cuando te dejen! Le gritó ella, mientras que se iba del café, dejando a su ex-novio y a su actual amante.

Se sentó en una banca del parque y comenzó a llorar, eran lágrimas de dolor y bronca, haber sido traicionada por la persona que amaba más en todo el Mundo.

Mientras que sus lágrimas humedecían sus ojos, ella escuchó que alguien más lloraba a su lado, era un hombre de cabellos negros-grisáceos y llevaba todo un conjunto gris, salvo sus zapatos que eran de color negro.

Ella se acercó a él y le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Preguntó ella.

\- No, para nada. Le respondió Michael, mientras que se seguía secando las lágrimas.

\- Yo tampoco, hoy tuve el peor de los días. Le dijo Rei, mientras que lloraba aún más.

\- ¿Me lo dices a mí? Preguntó De Santa.

\- Cuénteme qué le pasó. Quiso saber Rei, en esos momentos, compartir la soledad era la mejor medicina.

\- Odio a las familias, jamás te cases, jamás tengas hijos. Son lo peor del Mundo, todos. Le dijo Michael, mientras que le contaba sobre la ruptura con su esposa Amanda.

\- No todo es color de rosas. ¿Quiere escuchar mi historia? Jamás se enamore de un idiota que piensa en sí mismo. Le recomendó ella, mientras que ambos compartían el dolor por las rupturas.

\- Dios, qué horrible es esto. Alegó Michael, mientras que soportaba la carga de su ruptura.

\- Yo jamás voy a perdonar a ese idiota, nosotros tenemos mucho en común. La verdad me estoy dando cuenta de que hay que compartir los dolores y las penas.

\- Sí, hay veces que me gustaría estar muerto. Le dijo Michael, mientras que se levantaba de su asiento.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? Preguntó Rei.

\- Porque es una mierda esto. Por cierto, no me presenté, Michael De Santa. Se presentó, mientras que hacía una reverencia ante la chica.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Hino Rei. Se presentó la Sailor Mars.

\- Igualmente, Señorita Rei, bienvenida a Los Santos. Le dio la bienvenida Michael.

\- Gracias, por lo que veo, usted no debería vivir infeliz, la vida lo recompensará por las buenas obras que haga. Le dijo Rei.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Oiga, ¿le gustaría venir a tomar un café? Le ofreció Michael.

\- Sí, claro, por supuesto. Le respondió Rei, mientras que se subían al auto de De Santa y partían hacia un "Starbucks" cerca.

Ese día, Michael había perdido la esperanza, pero gracias a la ayuda de una joven Sailor Scout, pronto volvería a tener a su familia unida otra vez.

Fin.


End file.
